This Isn't Going to Work
by thenewkait
Summary: A collection of drabbles of couples that shouldn't work. But for some reason do! Leave me your couple and I will take a shot at them!
1. BlaiseGinny

**A/N: Wow two in one day I am on a roll! Haha...**

**Ok so this was written for the Hogwarts Online prompt of the day "You betrayed me." But I think I might take this as a collection of drabbles of couples who would be great together but in most cases wouldn't work! If anyone has any ideas let me know and I will try to write them! Other than that enjoy the story!**

* * *

"How could you do this to me? To what we had together!" Ginny shouted at him.

Blaise looked nonchalantly at her. "What do you mean what we had together? There was nothing between me and you. Remember, you were too afraid of what your family would think so what we had never really exsisted." He smirked. "Besides, you were the one who suggested we see other people on the side."

"But I never thought you take it so far as to shagging my best friend!" Ginny said, her face getting close to the color of her hair.

"Well I needed your attention. So why not your best friend?" His eyes twinkled.

"You don't see me going and shagging Draco!"

"Ahh. You see that would be impossible. Since I told him he couldn't shag you. Since we were 'dating' and all."

"You told him?" She whispered.

"Why wouldn't I he is my best mate?"

"You swore you wouldn't tell anyone! You betrayed me! Am I really not that important to you, Blaise?"

He shrugged. "I guess not."

Ginny slapped him across the face. "We're through, and this time I mean it!"

She spun around on her heel and marched down the hall.

Blaise held his cheek, staring after Ginny Weasley's beautiful form. Damn those Gryffindor girls were tough, but to Blaise that was the greatest challenge.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. Leave a comment below with characters you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned above in the story.**


	2. DracoGinny

**A/N: Hello once again! Another installment of This Isn't Going to Work? Why yes! Yes, it is! **

**This was written for Hogwarts Online Prompt of the Day January 5th Prompt "stolen kiss." **

**Draco/Ginny this time. I actually really like this couple but they seemed the most to me here. I hope you enjoy it! Leave a comment of who you would like me to do next. **

* * *

Ginny grabbed up her books. "I'm late. I'm so late." She hurtled down the corridor to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her roommates had "forgot" to wake her up when her alarm had not gone off. As she rounded the corner, she ran smack on into a tall figure.

"Hey! Watch where your going." She said backing up from the strong hands that had circled her waist to stop her from falling.

"Sorry, Weaslette. I didn't realize it was you." Malfoy said picking up the books that he had dropped when Ginny ran into him.

"Just watch it, Malfoy!" She picked up her books and tried to step around him, but Malfoy blocked her path.

"Will you move, Malfoy? I need to get to class." Ginny said stepping to her right, but Malfoy mimicked her movement.

"What's the rush, Weaslette?" He smirked at her.

"I'm late for class, and I don't really want Umbridge yelling at me." She stepped the other way and Malfoy stepped in front of her.

"I really don't think Professor will mind." He stepped closer to her making Ginny back into the wall behind her.

"It doesn't matter, Malfoy. I still need to get to class." Ginny tried to slip around Malfoy but he put his hands on either side of her face and blocked her escape. He looked into her eyes.

"Still in a rush?"

Ginny gulped. She might not be attracted to Malfoy, but that didn't stop the fact that he was one of the most attractive guys at Hogwarts. He was tall, and lean with platinum blonde hair and stormy gray eyes.

He brushed a hair from Ginny's face. "You know what, Weaslette?"

"What, Malfoy?" Ginny said trying not to get her voice to shake.

"You worry to much." He said leaning toward her.

"And you worry to little." She said breathless.

He smirked at her. "Ever think that's a good thing, love." He closed the gap between them and kissed her.

Ginny was shocked, she found herself kissing him back. His lips were soft and gentle, and not like Terry's who she had been seeing since last week.

He pulled back still smirking. "Still want to go to class?"

Ginny smiled at him, and leant towards him. Malfoy leant down almost touching her lips again, but Ginny punched him in the face. Malfoy grabbed his face. "What the hell was that for?"

Ginny laughed. "Maybe next time, you'll think before you try to steal a kiss from me again. Just remember, love, this isn't going to work." She turned and ran to class leaving Draco standing there holding his face.


	3. LockhartTonks

**A/N: Hello once again. Time for another installment of This Isn't Going to Work. This pairing was given to me by sunshinedasies. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Also written for the Hogwarts Online Prompt of the Day April 1st. Love letters.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

_**Dearest Nymphadora,**_

_**You are almost more beautiful than the gorgeous man I see refelected back to me in the mirror as I write this letter to you. For the first time in my life, I acknowledge the beauty of you who is just as worthy as I. Please say you will be mine. As the two most beautiful people at Hogwarts, we will grace the school with our combined looks. **_

_**With all of my love,**_

_**Gilderoy Lockhart**_

"He has to be kidding, right?" Tonks said laughing and handing the note to her best mate, Charlie.

"I don't think he is, Dory. Haven't you noticed him staring at you during breakfast? He even looks at you more now than his fork. And now look at him sending you love letters. Me thinks someone has a crush."

Tonks pushed his shoulder, laughing. "Shut up, Chuck."

"Speak of the devil." Charlie said looking over her and grinning.

"What?" She slowly turned around and her faced flushed.

"Hello, Nymphadora." Gilderoy said flashing her a blinding smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Lockhart. It's Tonks. Don't call me Nymphadora." She said through gritted teeth.

"But Nymphadora is such a pretty name for such a pretty girl." He said unphazed.

Tonks rolled her eyes. She turned around to ask Charlie something but only saw the bright flash of his red hair running away from her. "Traitor." She mumbled.

"I beg your pardon."

"Oh, nothing." She said turning back to him. "What can I help you with?"  
"I was just wondering if you recieved my note."

She shook the paper in front of him. He smiled. "Did you like it? I spent quite a long time writing it and I meant every word."

She laughed but then saw the serious look on his face. "Sorry, but really?"  
"Yes, really. You are the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, and since I am the most beautiful boy I think we would be perfect together!"

"Lockhart, I don't think-"

"Shhh...don't speak." He said placing a finger over her lips. "I will give you time to think about my offer. Just talk to me when you have an answer." He winked and then walked away.

Tonks stood there flabbergasted. "Well that couldn't have gone better. Now time to go find that tratior of a best mate."

* * *

**So what you think? I think this was a fun pairing to write! I love writing Tonks and Lockhart is just hilarious!**

**Well leave me a couple and I will try to get them a place on here!**

**Disclaimer: I Do (**not**) own Harry Potter or any of the characters thus with.**


End file.
